gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cat Named Valentino: The Video Game
A Cat Named Valentino: The Video Game is a video game based on the TV series of the same name. Gameplay Voice Cast * Jason Ritter - Valentino * David Jason - Zack * Josh Gad - Matthew * Kath Soucie - Bullet, Kim's Cub #1 * Tom Kane - William, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog * Grey DeLisle - Ginger, Linda, Cathy * Jim Cummings - Flynn, Eugene, Brutus, One-Eye * Tom Kenny - Mr. Bailey, Flipper, Mayor of Townsville, Harry * Sonja Ball - Mrs. Bailey * Jeff Bennett - Duke, Archie, Iggy, Reginald * Cree Summer - Kelly, Shirley * Gilbert Gottfried - Carl and Calvin * John DiMaggio - Mayor Leonard, Gily * Amanda Leighton - Blossom * Kristen Li - Bubbles * Natalie Palamides - Buttercup * Jennifer Hale - Mrs. Utonium, Chao, Princess Morbucks * Julie Nathanson - Robin Synder * Mason Cook - Mike Believe, Melvin, Blade * Robert Guillaume - Jeruk * Kevin Schon - Gilbert * Ernie Sabella - Wilbur * Elijah Wood - Pablo, Horace, Benny * Gary Cole - Larry, Mr. Busy, Roger * Andrea Libman - Olive * Dee Bradley Baker - Big Red * David Kaye - Ice, Walter * Rob Paulson - Chester, Kevin, Brick, Boomer * P.J. Byrne - Wilfred * Scott Menville - Chief Buffalo, Victor, Bruce * Ryan Potter - Ollie, Henry, Wilson * Jennifer Martin - Ms. Bellum * Greg Cipes - Dean, Silas * AJ Michalka - Kimberline * Christopher Ayres - Paul * Gideon Emery - Gary, Grampa Tootsie * Isabella Acres - Kim * Blake Bertrand - Kim's Cub #2 * Lauren Tom - Kim's Cub #3, Christy * Sonny Strait - Oswald * Cindy Robinson - Strich * Bill Fagerbakke - Hans * Elizabeth Daily - Little Pipsqueak * Griffin Burns - Little Pipsqueak's Father * Erin Fitzgerald - Little Pipsqueak's Mother * Sean Astin - Dr. Atticus * Bryce Papenbrook - Mr. Soil, Gossy * Sarah Gadon - Prickly * Eden Sher - Pine * Kathryn Cressida - Lena * Lucien Dodge - Jack * Tara Strong - Ashley * Sean Marquette - Chef Randy * Zach Callison - Speed * Chris Patton - Mr. Longneck * Todd Haberkorn - Keehar * David Kaufman - Samuel * Adam McArthur - Otto * Anndi McAfee - Coco * Fred Tatasciore - Loco * Sherry Lynn - Tina * Jason Marsden - Jacob * Dwayne Hill - Milo * Rahart Adams - Scud * Roger L. Jackson - Butch Opening Transcript * Gilbert (narrating): The City of Townsville! It's the home to the most powerful superheroes of all, the Powerpuff Girls! And- * Wilbur (narrating): Sugar, spice, everything nice, chemical X, fighting crime, blah, blah, blah. We already know this story, Gilbert! Why can't you tell a story about their cat? * Gilbert (narrating): Okay, alright already! *clears throat* The City of Townsville! It's the home to our most favorite of all of Townsville Zoo, Aquarium and Safari Park, Valentino! * Wilbur (narrating): That's better! * Gilbert (narrating): Oh yes, who can remember that guy and his friends? * Wilbur (narrating): Hey Gilbert, can we eat some bugs after this? * Gilbert (narrating): Not now, Wilbur. Anyways, it all started when the girls save the world everyday, Valentino and his friends are having some wacky and wild adventures in the super zoo with animals like me. That right, I'm the fabulous meerkat, Gilbert! * Wilbur (narrating): And don't forget me as well! * Gilbert (narrating): Yeah, yeah and he's the big-hearted warthog, Wilbur. Along the way, life is good for us, but that grizzly bear and the other predators of the forest make a big threat to us. But with the help of his friends, Valentino is doing the great job scaring the evil predators out of our home. But since the cat and his friends all loved us so much, just like the girls who loved the citizens of Townsville, we, Gilbert and Wilbur, will share our magnificence with all of you and it was all started in the cozy house of the Utonium family. Wilbur, are you ready? * Wilbur (narrating): All ready, Gilbert! Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Games